


Ren 的夏夜

by EvansXiao



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvansXiao/pseuds/EvansXiao
Summary: 擦边车＃
Relationships: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 3





	Ren 的夏夜

夏天的夜晚总是特别难熬。  
无限重复着失眠的Ren毫无意外的睁开了眼。  
大概是从小没有安全感，身旁的少女蜷缩在他身边，环抱着他的一只手臂。可能是甜食吃得太多，她的气味也是甜甜的，一直撩动着他的鼻息。隔着睡袍，少女温热的体温带给他夏夜的困扰。  
他侧过身面对着Nora，用自由的那只手摸了摸Nora的额头，果然蹭了一手的汗。  
鬼使神差的，又十分自然的，Ren吸吮了自己湿漉漉的指尖。却又在下一秒全身僵硬。  
［又是这样，太恶心了。］他第101次这样唾弃自己。  
明明十多年都是这样互相依偎着度过的，但从对于性知识隐隐约约的了解了之后变得奇怪了起来。只不过这单单困扰着Ren而已，Nora的睡眠质量一向很好。  
小姑娘又梦见了什么，或者有些热了，仰起头像是邀吻一样，把外边那只手搭上Ren的脖颈。  
在密林层层叠叠树叶间漏下的月光并不明亮，可是Ren还是被Nora羽扇一样的睫毛撩痒了心脏。柔软像是玫瑰色布丁的唇瓣看上去就很甜蜜，一如他鼻腔里属于她的甜蜜气息。  
时间过得太快了，曾经刚离开黑百合村的Nora片刻都不敢和Ren分开，曾经不懂得避讳，两个小孩子一起洗澡好像也没什么。后来女孩子就像花朵抽条一样纤细修长了起来，当Ren刚刚在男孩子们开的玩笑里明白小孩子怎么来到世界上的时候，一回房间就看到Nora大大咧咧的背对着他换衣服，雪白的背部肌肤正如此时的月亮一样令人移不开眼。  
想到这里，Ren似乎发烧一样体温升高，尤其是裤子似乎更不透气了。  
“唔！”Ren闷哼，睡相比平常不老实的Nora抬腿在他下体一蹭而过，突如其来的刺激让Ren有些受不住。  
女孩发育的很好，胸前的饱满在侧躺的时候更是容易在领口露出沟壑。调整睡姿的时候总会蹭起腰侧的布料，露出滑腻的一片，为了防止着凉，Ren总轻手轻脚地替她拉好衣服，可是再轻手也总会滑过那块软肉，在忍不住继续摩挲下去前他总会清醒地收回手，然后厌恶着这样想玷污Nora的自己。  
今晚的甜香似乎格外明显，入夏就出来试炼连续失眠到现在的Ren也有些憋不住了，他小心的抽开手转过身背对着Nora，手向着灼热而不听话的地方探去。  
却被一只不属于他的手半路截住，他惊讶的快速转过头去。  
“来一炮吗Ren？”女孩的笑眼在黑暗里闪烁着星光，压低声音认真的说。


End file.
